


Brokeback heros

by kornonthecob



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kornonthecob/pseuds/kornonthecob
Summary: We all saw how brokeback mountain ended, but what we didn't see was the actual ending that links 2 very important universe's together in an epic saga to an already heartbreaking movie.
Relationships: Ennis Del Mar/Jack Twist
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jack knew he had to make the difficult and unforgiving decision to leave the love of his life Ennis. His destiny was to become an actor and he couldn’t do that if he was stuck in the south with a monotonous job that didn’t pay as well as he hoped. He needed to leave the life of hurdling cattle and sheep at the crack of dawn, and the only way to do that would be if he faked his own death. He wrote up a postcard to send to Ennis knowing that he had a few weeks before it would get to his partner with a red stamp on it reading “DECEASED” in bold capital letters. 

He had to come up with a story for how he would die. Ennis and him had always discussed how Jake needed a new truck because of the unsafe conditions of his current one. It was settled then. His story would be that he was changing a tire and the cap popped off and broke his jaw causing him to drown in his own blood. All he needed to do was create a realistic replica of himself and plant it at the scene of the crime. Jake painstakingly created the fake body using parts from some already dead sheep and cows. The leather was his “skin” and he used the insides of the sheep to make his body. Luckily, he took anatomy when he was in high school, so he knew where the 206 bones had to be placed in order for his plan to work. In all, it took about a week to create the masterpiece. Once he was done, he put his body near Brokeback mountain along with his car. He knew there was no turning back now. 

He headed west in search of Hollywood. He had always wanted to go to film school and his plan was finally able to come to fruition. Jack knew that he had to change his name in order to completely leave his past life. He had always liked the name Quentin because it reminded him of his favorite director in Hollywood, Quentin Tarantino. 

The journey was long and unforgiving. His trusty steed had to travel over a thousand miles in order to get to the promised land. 30 hours of riding in unrelenting conditions with little to no break. Quintin couldn’t afford being caught so he had to ride from dusk till dawn in hopes of making it without starving to death. 

Though the journey was 30 hours, he had finally made it to his new home where he would create a brand new life for himself in unfamiliar territory. He found a quaint apartment and was able to pay for it using the money he earned from hurdling cattle and sheep back when he was near Brokeback. 

He needed to start somewhere so he enrolled in the Los Angeles film school in hopes of being accepted. Luckily, he applied using early decision meaning that he would get his mail in as little as two weeks. He remembered that his postcard to Ennis would be arriving near that time too. 

TWO WEEKS LATER

Quentin had been waiting for the mail all day and was finally ecstatic to see the mailman placing his letter from the film school into his post box. He rushed out of his apartment and somehow managed to unlock his postbox despite having shaky hands. When he opened the letter it had big red bold letters reading “ACCEPTED”. He was overcome with joy, however, that joy quickly fled as he remembered what Ennis would be getting in the mail that same day.

Ennis opened his mailbox to find a beautiful postcard from his lover Jack. It had a set of mountain ranges that reminded him of their old trusty mountain Brokeback. His smile quickly faded as he flipped over the postcard to find big bold red letters reading “DECEASED”. He ran to the nearby telephone booth to contact Jack's wife. When he hung up the phone, there was only one word to describe how he felt. Empty. 

His lover died and he couldn’t even feel sad. He just felt empty. His mind raced as he was trying to come up with excuses as to why he felt nothing. “Am I just in denial? Shouldn’t I feel something? Is this normal?” He thought to himself. The feeling of feeling nothing was something Ennis had always struggled with internally for as long as he could remember. He needed to go home to recollect his thoughts and come to terms with Jack dying. 

When he got home he was greeted with a disheveled stack of postcards that Jack had sent him throughout their 20-year affair. The gravity of the entire situation finally hit him as he sat down on his couch. He would never be able to see Jack again. Their 20-year affair would be cut short by one accident. 

Ennis quickly pounced over to his dining table and threw the pile of already disheveled papers onto the ground in a fit of rage. One of the postcards stuck out to him on his musty carpet. It read “Why so serious?” He recalled why Jack had responded to him in such a peculiar manner. It was in response to Ennis wanting to take their relationship to the next level. Ennis had sent him multiple postcards wanting to actually start their relationship and be consistent with each other. Jack just replied with the phrase “Why so serious?” in order to brush him off. It worked. Ennis thought the card was cute and he didn’t want to fight with Jack anymore then he needed to. Ennis’s feeling of emptiness subsided as his face turned bright red and tears welled up in his eyes. He sobbed as he shouted angrily to no one in particular, “YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU SHOULD’VE LISTENED TO ME! IT’S NOT A JOKE NOW IS IT? WE COULD’VE HAD A LIFE TOGETHER!!” 

Why so serious sounded so ironic at this very moment. It was almost foreshadowing for something bad like this to happen. Ennis scoured through his home to find something to write with. He was in a fit of passion and rage. The only thing he could find was his wife’s red lipstick that she had left behind after the divorce. He began writing the phrase “WHY SO SERIOUS?” in big bold capital letters throughout the walls of his house.

He had covered the walls of his house with the red lipstick that was now almost gone. He had a bit left and decided to cover his lips in it in order to feel some contact with something. He smashed the lipstick into his lips and tried to imagine the object being Jacks' lips pressing up against his own. This spurred him to rub the stick all around his mouth area. When the tube ran out Ennis looked in the mirror to find his entire mouth and upper and lower lip covered in a deep red lipstick. Somehow Ennis managed to apply makeup in a U shape making it look as though he had a permanent smile ingrained on his face. He noticed that he looked like a clown so he decided to complete the look. He grabbed a white tube of paint that he had bought for his kids and started painting his face with it. There were cracks that made his tan skin visible making him look menacing. He then took a black tube of paint from the same set of paint that he had bought for his kids and painted dark circles around his eyes. He put on a purple suit that he was going to wear on his next date with Jack. Underneath he had a hexagon shirt and a tie to finish it off. Ennis had always liked the color green so he decided to take some green spray paint and spray it in his hair. His hair was visibly damaged by this, however, at this point he didn’t care what he looked like. When he looked in the mirror he barely recognized himself. The man he once was is now gone and all that was left was a clown. He silently whispered to himself, “You thought I was Joking Jake, well now the whole world is gonna pay.”


	2. Chapter 2

Quintin had adjusted to his new life. He was passing all his classes and building healthy relationships, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit that he missed Ennis’s warm embrace. He longed to go home to Wyoming to see the love of his life but if he were to make it in Hollywood, he would need to forget all of that. 

One day of class stuck out to him in particular. They were working on a special effects project. They had to act out scenes in front of a green screen and had to edit them after class. Quintin had always had an appreciation for superheroes, so he decided to try out an action scene. He knew it would be a difficult task, however, he was always up for a challenge. He got into a group of six with people who also wanted to do an action scene. They knew that Quintin had to be one of the main characters since he was the best at acting. Their scene would consist of a villain and a hero fighting in New York City since that would be the easiest place to use as their backdrop on the green screen. Now all they had to choose was the villain and the hero. Most of the assignment was graded on creativity, so they couldn’t use characters that already existed in real life. 

Quintin wanted the villain to be representative of him. In his narrative with Ennis, he was the villain because he made the decision to leave. Even if it was to follow his dream, he had admitted to himself that it was wrong. He also wanted the villain to be mysterious since Quintin viewed himself as being an outcast at the film school. Yes, he had friends, but no one knew the real him. They have never met Jack. Instead, they only know Quintin who isn’t necessarily real. He wanted the villain to have the power to alter reality since that's basically what he did with his real life. Despite all obstacles and hardships that Quintin had to face, he managed to achieve his dream, but in order to do it, he had to alter the realities of the people closest to him. He knew he had to speak his mind. He thought that doing a project on his life-altering decision would make it so that he would finally make peace with his past. 

“Hey, guys I have an idea.” All the attention was suddenly on Quintin as he explained, “What if we made the villain named Mysterio and have him fly and do really cool special effects stuff and make it look like he is fighting, but in reality, he's just altering reality with the use of special effects.” 

His group members looked at him puzzled as they thought of how Quintin could’ve come up with such a genius idea. One of the members responded, “That would be a great idea! But who would be the hero?” 

Another group member spoke up; his name was Jonah. Quintin had grown fond of Jonah over the past few weeks. They’ve studied together for a few exams causing them to create a special bond. He was no Ennis, however, he was still an important part of Quintin’s new life. “What if we made the hero Spider-man? I'm not a fan of the guy, but we can’t deny the fact that he is a powerhouse.” 

Everyone in the group murmured in agreement as Jonah and Quintin gave each other a nod of support. Another member of the group spoke up, “It’s settled then, we’ll do a scene with Mysterio and Spider-Man, and Quintin and Jonah will play the lead roles since they came up with the bulk of the ideas. We’ll meet here tomorrow to shoot the scene and edit it together after class.” 

Everything in Quintin's life was going well, he was in the school of his dreams, he was meeting new people, and he was playing the lead role in his first big project. He wondered what life was like for Ennis since he had left. 

Ennis had always wanted to break the law. He knew it wasn’t for the money or the attention, but he wanted to do it for freedom. The freedom to do whatever he wanted was something he had always longed for. He wanted the freedom to start a relationship with Jack, but evidently that never happened. The only way Ennis could truly be free was by breaking the law. 

Ennis was on his way to the bank by his house in full joker makeup. He took his old pickup truck, so he wouldn’t grab people’s attention right away. When he arrived at the bank, he grabbed his duffle bag and his .44 caliber revolver from the back of his truck. He seamlessly slid the revolver into his holster making no one around him suspicious. Ennis slammed his truck door and silently whispered to himself, “This is what happens when you die Jack. Are you happy now?” 

Ennis slammed the bank doors open screaming, “EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR NOW!” He then proceeded to fire three warning shots above one of the bank tellers' head in attempts to scaring him. Everyone in the bank was in a frenzy. The shrill screams from the men and women pierced through the walls of the bank. Everyone was on the floor, however, it was still noisy. Ennis screamed “EVERYONE SHUT THE FUCK UP!” and fired three more warning shots, leaving him with two more bullets in his gun. 

He walked over to one of the tellers who was in tears, “SHOW ME WHERE THE MONEY IS!” Ennis cocked his gun and pointed it at the man’s head. The teller’s hands were shaking as he walked over to the side gate and opened it up so that Ennis could walkthrough. Ennis immediately grabbed the man in a swift motion and touched the tip of his gun onto his temple as he whispered in his ear, “What’s your name boy.” 

The man responded with a shaky voice as beads of sweat dripped onto the tip of the gun, “John.” 

“Well alright John, if you like living it would be in your best interest to lead me to where the money is.”

John was in tears as he walked Ennis through the bank leading him to a giant safe. 

“OPEN THE FUCKING SAFE!” Ennis yelled as he swiftly took his revolver and hit John upside the head with it causing a trail of blood to drip down his face. 

The pressured teller punched the code into the safe and opened it. Before allowing Ennis to enter the safe he asked him, “What is your name sir?”

Ennis smiled coyly as he pointed the gun straight at John's head, “I’m the Joker you son of a bitch.” There was no turning back now as he pulled the trigger blowing Johns's brains out leaving him a puddle on the floor. 

The joker laughed as he said to no one in particular, “Well that was a little messier than I expected!” 

He entered the safe and grabbed the cash. He saw that it at least had to be at least a few thousand and knew that would tie him over for the next few months. 

Joker walked out to the front and spoke to the petrified people on the floor, “Alright ladies and gentlemen unless you want to end up like our good friend John over there I would suggest that you stay on the floor until I leave the premises.”

He knew that he had instilled fear in the customers, so he nonchalantly left the bank and entered his car. 

He wondered where to go now especially since he just committed a series of unforgivable crimes. He knew just the place.


	3. Chapter 3

One week Later 

Quintin’s project had been going well and the 6 of them had been making lots of progress. Jonah had agreed to be Spiderman, while Quintin took on the role of mysterio. The rest of the gang had small parts throughout the scenes, but they mostly did the bulk of the editing, while Quintin and Jonah had taken part in most of the acting. 

They used green screens and special props to make the scenes look realistic, and after multiple days of shooting and editing they were finally done. 

The scene consisted of Mysterio flying through New York on a hoverboard after robbing from a bank, while spider man swung through the city chasing after him. In order to distract Spiderman though, he used a plethora of drones making spiderman think he was hallucinating. The “hallucinations” pulled at spider man's heart strings through the mentioning of uncle ben and his non-present parents. 

They knew they had a work of art, so they submitted the final project early. Jonah spoke to Quintin, “Hey now since we’re done do you wanna go grab a bite to eat.”

Quintin enjoyed Jonah’s presence so he reluctantly agreed, “Sure, But you’re buying!” 

“Of course.” Jonah said with a wink.

Times like that reminded Quintin of Ennis. He was always so comfortable to be around, and spending time with him was always a treat. He wanted it again. He wondered if Ennis wanted that too. 

The Joker was now in solitude at Brokeback mountain. He had brought along Jack's old jacket and planned to burn it there, so he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Their anniversary was today, and he thought that it would be as good a time as any to finally put his past behind all the way behind him and embrace his new future. 

He started the fire with a flint he had on hand and some kindling. The fire was big enough for the jacket to be burned. As he threw in the jacket he whispered to himself, “This is your fault Jack.” 

The flames roared as Joker realized that his life had been changed forever. Ennis was no more. The man he knew was now gone and he had to decide for himself how he should live out the rest of his life. 

Few Months Later

Quintin’s video was a hit in his class, and his professor even suggested that he post it on youtube. After they had posted it they had gained a massive following causing the real Spiderman to reach out to them and wanting to meet them since he was so impressed with their work. Everyone in his group hated spiderman and they thought it would be a funny idea to mess with him when he got there. Technology had greatly improved in the past couple of months thanks to Stark industries and their incredible innovations. What was once their special effects project could now become a reality with a click of a button. 

They needed to plan out what they were going to do to spiderman once they met him. Jonah spoke to the group, “What if we tortured him with the effects that we used in the video, but in real life.” 

Thinking that the idea was genius, and wanting to support Jonah Quintin said, “That would be perfect, and stark industries just released those drones that you can use to make optical illusions. I bet we could get some for free since we made the video.” 

The rest of the group agreed, and Sandman emailed Mr. Stark in order to see if they could get some of the drones for free. 

Even though Quentin liked everyone in the group, he had grown especially fond of Jonah. He had been there for him since the beginning, and they hang-out outside of film class a lot. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have feelings for him, but he still felt guilty especially because of the way he left things with Ennis. He was pretty sure that Jonah also had feelings for him by the way he acted around him. 

“Hey Quintin do you wanna go grab a drink.” Jonah asked, interrupting Quintin's thoughts. 

“Sure, Drinks are on me this time though.” Quintin said as he lightly pushed Jonah’s shoulder in a joking manner. 

“Alright then let's head out.” Jonah responded, grabbing Quintins hand. For some reason Quintin had a feeling that tonight was going to lead to more than just drinking and dancing.


End file.
